Creepy Love in Japan
by Masters Of Evil O.O
Summary: What happens when a group of long-time friends meet an odd group of strangers in the Suicide Forest of Japan while they're on a trip to celebrate one of their birthdays? And what happens when they learn secrets they never could have guessed about one another, will love bring them together or kill them all?


-Prologue-

* * *

Samantha has sent her friend, Hannah, an invitation, hoping her and some more of their friends would come and stay in Japan with her for a few weeks while she studied abroad. She was bored half the time and the house she was staying in was too huge for just herself. Samantha has grown up with her friends all of her life till last year when she moved to Japan, but Emma and Hannah have been the best friends she's always wanted. Now two days ago Hannah got a letter in the mail from her friend Samantha. She wanted them to come to Japan! And they could bring their friends too! Hannah had invited her friend, and secret crush, E. Jack, who insists you call him Jack, her two friends Lara and Avery, and their friends JC and Kaylee. They were all waiting at Hannah's house for Emma and her friends to get there. Both parties were extremely excited to go for this trip, but what'll happen when they all meet a strange group of people in the notorious 'Suicide Forest' near where Sam lives? Will they be able to survive this road trip? And will there even be love?

* * *

-OC Descriptions-

**Hannah:**  
At just under 5' foot with medium length, black hair, and startling green eyes. Hannah is medium build with just the perfect amount of muscled skin, she's definitely one to catch you're attention, but she's also super aggressive and not one to play around. Having lived in tough neighborhood half her life she knows the way of the world and just how to manipulate it to her liking when needed to. She's known Emma for a long time and considers her a close friend so it's no surprise when she asks her to go with her to Japan. But there's also another motive she's got. Hannah invites Emma's friend along too, E. Jack. She doesn't know why but she's drawn to the way he is and wants to know the secret behind his late night escapades he is known for. Now, she's loud, quirky but also has the brains to back it all up. What happens when she goes on a trip with all her friends and catches Jack out one night in the Suicide Forest, wearing an odd mask over his face? And what about his strange behavior when the others are around?

**Sam:**  
At just over 5' foot she's got a spunky sorta attitude and a smile that'll light up a room. She's got dark brown hair in a tight pigtail upon her head and dark brown, almost black eyes that seems to follow you where you go and can pick you out of a crowd like no other, she's definitely one to confide to. She grew up in a tense and rough atmosphere with her mother and step-father but always went to her friends with a smile upon her face, but it was always those two, Emma and Hannah who saw right through her pain and she's been friends with them ever since. What happens when she invites them over with to her house in Japan and suddenly sees a strange man on a gruesome killing spree going through town while she's out shopping? Will she be able to save herself, or even him from an old age curse? Or will she die and become a part of his mosaic of human flesh?

**Andrew: **  
He likes to play pranks on others and is known for carrying around his camera to catch people unaware when they're doing something sneaky, he is the jokester of the group that Hannah invites to Japan. He grew up with a small tight-knit family and knows how people work. He also is the quiet and nerdy one when in public but could also take you down in a second flat, thanks to his training from an old friend when he was in high school. He's got dark hair splayed around his head and deep chocolatey eyes that seems to know everything you're trying to hide. He's around 5'4 and doesn't mind smarting off with his sassy attitude. What happens when he gets to Japan and meets a strange boy who likes to wear suits and seems to never be around after hours, and what happens when Andrew makes the connection between the boy and the reason his camera goes static-ey when he's around him? Will Andrew be okay with the secret the boy is desperately trying to hide or will he run with his tail between his legs? Can there be love between such opposites?

**Avery:**  
She likes to play around and is known to be a bit touchy-feely with the same-sex, but nobody knows her secret when it comes to the reason. While living with her mother and step-father her whole life she knows how condescending it can be when they never understand you. Acting out and being weird has what helped her cope all these years, that and her friend Lara Peyla. When Avery is upset Lara's there to pick up the pieces. With Long curly brown hair and dark brown eyes and caramel mixed skin, it's no surprise people often try to get to know the teen, but what happens when a group of strangers interfere with her plan to talk to Lara? Will she still be able to tell her what's on her mind? Or will the two be separated and end up hating each other with the string of drama happening?

**Lara:**  
She's a ginger with a temper to match, with coal-black eyes and a sharp attitude, she's known for sticking up for her friends. Avery especially. She grew up with several siblings so she's used to being surrounded by others and being alone isn't something she's used to so when she goes on a trip with Avery and the others, whose to help her get over this sudden rush of feelings she starts to develop around the time a group of strangers appear and get too close to her best friend and only love? Will it survive?

**JC: **  
Tall with curly brown hair and wicked sharp eyes she's got an attitude that makes people stay at arm's length, but they don't know she's only been raised by an aggressive set of parents and an older brother, so she can't help it when she speaks her mind most of the time. What happens when she suddenly meets a strange boy with a large grin and sharp teeth who has a liking to wearing a big fluffy hat over his dark black hair and baggy jeans that seem to stay up almost without help? And what happens when she realizes those things are simply to hide his big secret? Will she still stick around to hear him out, or run awaywith every intention of never looking back?

**Emma:**  
Don't be fooled by those innocent violet eyes, because Emma is far from being the innocent girl that she looks like. With jet black hair that sits upon her head in a spiky pigtail, she lets the scar over her right eye show with proudness. Emma was known for causing trouble when one of her friends had a problem, her scar just so happened to be earned that way. Most thought she was crazy, but her best friend, Hannah, never betrayed her. They were stuck together no matter where they went. However, Hannah isn't the only person Emma's got, there's also... Jeff. She didn't know where he came from, she just knew he understood her pain. She was also able to meet E. Jack, who was a friend of his. Over the years she's known them, she came to know who they really were, but was never fazed by it. Will her friends still accept her when they find out who she's been hanging out with? Can Emma find her other half in Jeff or will there always be an empty space inside her heart?

**Sisi:**  
Sisi has dark skin, brown hair, and deepchocolate eyes. You can't find another girl who's more funnier, nicer, and who can go bitch crazy like her in the world. She's the one who will crack you with crazy , can one so loud like her fall in love with someone so silent like Jason Voorhees? Can she prove Jason she can be a good girl to save her life? Will she kill Emma and Hannah for getting her into this mess? Or will she spare them and find love in the silent form of Jason?

**Emily:**  
She has that happy attitude no matter where she went, put her in the darkest hole she somehow finds a way to spread cheer. Her long, dirty blond hair sat in pigtail while her glasses helped her sight with her light blue eyes. Being a fun person, just sitting around isn't her type of thing. However, what happens when she meets Freddy Krueger in her dreams? There she'll find out Freddy Krueger likes to have fun as much as her. Can her looks and attitude save her from Freddy's claws or will they have a more impact on him than she expected?

** Kaylee: **  
Long brown hair, glasses, and light green eyes, who do you get? Kaylee of course! She's into music, drawing, and anime. You can't find another girl like her in the world. She has that neutral personality and always avoids of getting into a fight with anyone. However, what happens when she meets her favorite creepypasta Ben? Will she die from him or from a heart attack? Can Ben find love within her and can Kaylee find love within him? Who knows?

* * *

SilentxEclipse: Hmm... that went better than I thought... for a prologue.

Decency Damned: Yeah. Mind ending this prologue now? I really need some coffee. *Gets up from her chair and walks to the door*

SilentxEclipse: Fine, but this time save some for me because last time you drank the entire pot we were cleaning the house for a week.

Decency Damned: *Door Slamming and footsteps rushing downstairs*

SilentxEclipse: Fuck... okay, please give us your thoughts in the kindest manner you can possibly manage for us and we'll see you all next time in Chapter 1. *Leaves the room in a hurry* Put that pot down or you're not gonna see the light of day ever again!

Decency Damned: -guttural war cry- NEVER!


End file.
